


You've Got Monster 8

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Cure, F/M, Foursome, Medical issues, Smut, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Even the "worst" deserve a chance at happiness...
Relationships: Classic/Classie, Error/Puppet, Roxie/Lust
Series: Sanctuaryverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She wondered if he’d be here. This was such a big event! Who knew there were this many people and monsters in the city of Ebbotine? She’d lived in the city since she was a teenager, Roxie was the name she’d taken after she’d left the orphanage on the south side. She’d made a name for herself in the visual arts community by being known for making stunning backdrops for theatrical shows and costuming for them as well. She was the star that never shone, always in the background, working hard to make things look just right. Roxie wasn’t famous for it, didn’t stand out much with what she thought were “mousy” looks with short brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and as equally uninteresting brown eyes. She was also only about four foot five, which meant she lived in a world where things were, quite literally, often out of her reach. She’d spent years making a name for herself in the theater business, never seeing the spotlight herself though and so she wasn’t surprised no one noticed her when she walked into the event, even though she was dressed as a brown fox, it was a two piece costume that was just a brown long sleeved shirt, brown pants with a fox tail and a headband that had fox ears on it. She had even grown out her hair so that it was long enough that it flowed down her back; if only she could be certain that a friend would be in the crowd, that she’d know it was him... but alas, she knew next to nothing about her online friend. 

  
  
  


2 Days earlier... 

  
  
  


Mouseworks has logged in.

  
  


It was just your basic chatroom.

Mouseworks: Hi.

GrapePop: hi

Mouseworks: ... I thought there’d be more people in here.

GrapePop: i created this amazing chat room. pink is fab!

Mouseworks: ah... alright your highness, where’s everyone else? 

GrapePop: probably trying to find the chat room as we speak. they don’t know what they are missing out on. also might be messing around with a friend. enough of them. how are you?

Mouseworks: i’m alright. interesting name you have there.

GrapePop: thanks i think i do pop out quite a bit. standing out i mean.

Mouseworks: ah... the opposite of me then. 

GrapePop: i bet you do. you already have my attention and most can’t get that. 

Mouseworks: I wish. I took the bus the other day and almost got sat on by some random guy... i thought it was just a fluke... but it happened five other times before my stop. 

GrapePop: that… sounds oddly intriguing. 

Mouseworks: Apparently i’m invisible to the male population.

GrapePop: or you look soft and cuddly enough to be sat on. ^_~

Mouseworks: Pretty sure the general population doesn’t work like that... and I’m fairly sure the random women who did the same thing weren’t gay.

GrapePop: sweetheart, everyone is a little gay. no one will admit it.

Mouseworks: Prove it.

GrapePop: ever looked in a magazine and think to yourself she is cute in that dress or he is handsome in that outfit. 

Mouseworks: No, but I don’t really read magazines. I can’t afford to buy things like that.

GrapePop: television, people you commute with and so on and so forth… 

Mouseworks: I live in a commutative home, it didn’t come with a TV.

GrapePop: okay but you see others. you can’t say that you don’t see them wearing their… sexy outfits and think they are cute. 

Mouseworks: More like I just wish I could look half as good as they do so at least people wouldn’t sit on me.

GrapePop: anyway, i see everyone very appealing. 

Mouseworks: Either you have low standards then or you have never seen someone of my level of plainess.

GrapePop: pfff… ugly souls don’t appeal to me. i do have standards. 

Mouseworks: Must be the lather then.

GrapePop: you are in a rather growly mood for someone who is getting attention and yet screams never gets any. 

Mouseworks: I’ve just had a bad day... I don’t mean to snap I guess.

GrapePop: tell me about it. i get yelled at all the time. 

Mouseworks: What could you possibly do for a living that would have you being yelled at? Working at a noisy place doesn’t count.

GrapePop: more like a curse that i live with. it is not something i can control and i don’t really have a say on it. 

Mouseworks: Kinda sounds like how my life’s been going... and I don’t really know how to change it.

GrapePop: well you technically changed your fate by tal… damn it how do those nerds do this…

The skeleton slammed the keyboard accidentally pressing the send button. 

Mousework: You work with nerds? 

GrapePop: yeah, nice nerds… but they are very closed minded.

Mousework: At least they’re nice. I tend to come across as a nerd because I spend all my time at work buried away from everyone... not because I wanna be... it’s just... it’s easier that way and I don’t have to keep apologizing every time someone runs me down.

GrapePop: … yeah, and everytime you screw up… it is like another notch in the wall of unending amount of guilt and no pleasure can truly take that away. 

Mousework: And it just gets worse and worse... even when it’s not your fault.

GrapePop: there are days you just can’t sleep. the thoughts keep pestering your brain to the point where existence itself is a burden.

Mousework: ... And you just wonder how things got this far, what you did to ever deserve it.

GrapePop: you remember a time… when it wasn’t that way… and it just compounds on itself because you know deep down there was a moment when it wasn’t that way. 

Mousework: And you spend your free time just wishing things were like they were back then.

GrapePop: before everything became the way it did.

Mousework: Before the chaos.

GrapePop: before the guilt.

Mousework: Before the pain.

GrapePop: those wounds never heal and no one ever sees it. you can either hide it...

Mousework: Or if they do they just ignore you, because you’re not their problem.

GrapePop: they don’t want to deal with it. they choose to make you feel worse and nothing… i mean nothing ever makes it go away … except...

Mousework: Not thinking at all.

GrapePop: and it is just temporary. 

Mousework: Because everything, the reality, always comes back no matter what you do to push it away. To change it.

GrapePop: change... pfff… i tried that. i really did.

Mousework: Never goes well does it? You feel like an imposter rather than making things better.

GrapePop: the thoughts… that go through my head would make anyone sick. i am feeling awful even doing what i am doing right now. 

Mousework: Why? What’s wrong with talking?

GrapePop: yeah… nothing.

He wasn’t going to admit what he was doing behind the keyboard. He hated himself. The urges were too strong.

Mousework: Talk to me then. Don’t let it burden you... 

GrapePop: trust me. you will leave like the rest. 

Mousework: That sounds like a challenge to me... I’ve never turned down a challenge. 

GrapePop: i have to admit it is nice to talk to someone. usually it is wham bam thank you sir.

Mouseworks: Wait... so you’re saying you’re an escort? ... To put it in less crude terms.

GrapePop: in a way. in a way not.

Mouseworks: I’m not sure I get it.

GrapePop: it is a rather complicated situation. i said i was cursed. at any given moment… i am constantly thinking about sex. i do the “escort” to satisfy both myself and whomever comes in my room. this is the part you log off sweetheart.

There was a long pause.

Mouseworks: Well, that is complicated.

GrapePop: it surprises me that you didn’t take my advice. 

Mouseworks: You’re like me. Why would I abandon you?

GrapePop: you have sex with random beings as well? 

Mouseworks: No. You’re a wounded soul. Reaching out for someone who maybe can see you for you rather than what the eyes themselves show.

GrapePop: heh… you are too sweet. you should be careful of those on the internet. 

Mouseworks: I’ve heard it all before, but you know... what’s life without risk?

GrapePop: that is true. i often put myself out there and for that same thinking it has gotten me into a lot of trouble but… it can be fun too. 

GrapePop: okay therapist tell me if you are like me, how so? 

Mouseworks: Aside from being invisible to the general public... I’ve spent years just doing what I was told by my one parent... I was supposed to be successful. I just turned into a disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

GrapePop: that is typical. there will always be someone who doesn’t like what you will become. there was an old story about a god who was perfect in every way and could not be killed because his mother made sure to make a deal with all the gods. it was lokie the god of mischief that was curious if the god could be killed by anything and changed into a woman and talked to his mother. the mother revealed that indeed there was one thing that could destroy him it was dust… and thus on the day of his celebration of his birthday lokie blew dust into his face and he fell face forward choking on the dust. everyone was upset that… he couldn’t overcome the dust. moral of the story… even if you were perfect… there would be something that someone be disappointed in you. 

Mouseworks: Quite the story from someone with ails as yours, who thinks I should be like others.

GrapePop: i never said that. i just said that there is no true acceptance out there. if you plan to please the world you will be sucking a lot of… and even then it won’t change their minds trust me… i know. i just … wish i can stop myself from my thoughts.

GrapePop: my non-existent brain plays games with me putting me in situations that i do not want to think about. 

Mouseworks: I wish there were some way to help.

GrapePop: back at you… you deserve to be notice little mouse… maybe something a little foxier.

Mouseworks: A kind soul as yours doesn’t deserve to suffer so. And much I may wish, a cheetah will never be able to change his spots.

GrapePop: i agree. i won’t say it doesn’t try by even paint washes away.

Mouseworks: But you know... that might be a good costume idea. However temporary. 

GrapePop: speaking of costumes. there is a party going to happen at the store i am at. it is a holiday place. 

Mouseworks: You mean the one with the prince showing up? I’ve seen some flyers about.

GrapePop: yeah that is the one. 

Mouseworks: I was planning on going, but I couldn’t figure out what to go as. Now I know.

GrapePop: i will be there in an angel outfit. 

Mouseworks: Hopefully there won’t be too many others with the same idea.

GrapePop: i bet no matter what you wear. i will find you. 

Mouseworks: I’ll take that bet.

GrapePop: what do i win? a kiss? 

Mouseworks: If you can find me and know it’s me, then sure. Oh... and my name’s Roxie.

GrapePop: mine is sans but most… call me … lust.

Mouseworks: Hope to see you there then. 

GrapePop: hope to see you roxie. if you are as beautiful as your name… there is no doubt i will find you.

  
  


Present 

Roxie was lost in thought but a voice brought her to the present.

“hey foxy lady.” She looked at him and giggled. How could she not? In front of her was the literal definition of death itself dressed up as a winged being of love of all things! 

“if you want to see something funnier you should see all these guys naked.” He leaned up against the wall and glanced her over. She was cute in the fox outfit but he had no idea who she was.

“Why? Do you put them all to shame with your godliness?” 

“pfff... you keep sweet talking me i might have to show you why most seem to be drawn to me.”

“Oh, well anyone would be drawn to cupid. That much is obvious. You know though, you kinda remind me of someone.”

“that is what i was thinking if i am wrong, feel free to slap me. i believe you are the sexy roxie i talked to if not… you will be the third one i asked and now i am feeling kinda foolish thinking a nice individual like that would meet a stranger like me.” She chuckled a little, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He flushed a little at the affection she showed him. 

“A bet is a bet.”

“i see. i do love my reward and guess what you didn’t disappear either.” 

“Was I supposed to turn into a pumpkin or something?” She joked.

“you did say guys sat on you… hmm… i can see why… “ He couldn’t help but take in her beauty and just gaze up and down her body. She had a bright flush going on.

“you say the word and i will give you a special kind of dance that involves me sitting on your lap.” He whispers with a lustful tone into her ear. She turned into a cherry. He had a toothy grin as he backed up. He could have easily used his magic to help influence her but… he wanted to influence her on his own. 

“you should be careful. you might fall into the spider’s web.” He brought his teeth close to her lips just tracing them with his teeth. She was like a school girl, suddenly shy and quiet, but she hadn’t left.

“heh... you are definitely interesting… and your smell is oh so enticing. smell of daisies...” He backed up a little. It was difficult for him to do but a part of him wanted to actually know her… while the other three fourths wanted to push her against the wall and rock her world. 

“Daisies? I don’t think I walked through any.” Despite her flush she seemed curious now.

“you don’t need to. you are as unique and special as the flower and no one has plucked your flower petals…” 

“What would be the point? Daisies aren’t usually used in flower arrangements.”

“pfff... i like you. you know you should ask classic what that means. he will be glad to tell you about the flowers sometime. oh wait… i know a better one to ask… hang on here.” Lust ran off and grabbed Blue and brought him over.

“blue, i would like you to meet roxie the foxie girl of my dreams.” 

“Hello! Nice To Meet You... Um... I Think.” He shot Lust an uncertain look.

“He’s exaggerating, but it’s nice to meet you Blue.”

“blue, we were discussing flowers. you know of my world… and flowers do you?” Lust had a smirk. 

“Hmmm... I Think So. You Don’t Really Use Them Because You Tend To Smell Them Around Anyone Who’s A Virgin... Or Something Like That?” Blue seemed a little confused as to whether or not he had it right.

“very acute of you blue. it is because we can smell virgins and they have the sweetest smell of them all.” 

“Kinda Creepy If You Ask Me... But That’s Because I Don’t Understand Why You’d Have A Use For Something Like That... Wouldn’t It Just Get Annoying?” 

“you saying that your pure angel wasn’t that extra special knowing she waited just … for … you.” 

“N-No!” 

“exactly, it never gets old and it is the best smell in the world. like fresh baked cookies or brownies.” Blue clearly was starting to feel a little uncomfortable now, he did not want to be around Lust too long because he did not want to hear yet another one of the guy’s ideas about what he and HIS mate should be up to... 

“blue, thank you. you are a true gentleman.” 

“Um... You’re Welcome.”

“tell chara i will be dreaming of you and her together tonight.” 

“I Am Most Certainly NOT Telling Her That!” He huffs and walks off.

“just kidding. can’t… take a j-joke…” Lust watches as he left and rubbed his arm embarrassed.

“Tough crowd.”

“i am used to it.” Lust closed his sockets as he leaned it up against the wall. 

“Doesn’t make it any easier though. I can see it.” She says quietly, she reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. A friendly gesture of comfort.

“no, it doesn't. he'll probably tell you to run. to find someone who is far better for you.” 

“Well, he doesn’t know me now does he?” 

“but he knows me.” 

“So? That doesn’t give him the right to say something like that. Doesn’t everyone deserve a chance to try for happiness on their own?”

“it is kinda hard to not get hurt by essentially what is yourself telling yourself off. i do see what you mean though.” 

“He might look like you, but he’s still not you.” She says after a moment.

“you... better run fox… or i am not sure if i will be able to control myself.” She shrugs a little.

“It’d be the first time anyone’s ever made that offer and I turn back into a pumpkin tomorrow. so why not live for the moment for a change?” He didn’t expect that kind of response and he just stared at her for a moment and started to laugh.

“i think you are fascinating. the fact you think others ignore you is their ignorance at its best. fine i will take you up on that offer. you will be my date though.” 

“alright. i’ve never had a date... what’s it taste like?” She joked lightly.

“like this.” As a Sans he heard this pun before and took a bite out of a date and frenched her.  She was completely caught off guard by it. He held her close by wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her neck. Their tongues tangled for a moment before he backed up after a certain Papyrus interrupted the scene by pulling Lust back. She was a little dazed by the kiss, it took her a moment to regain her senses.

“if you don’t mind… i was entertaining the guest of honor.” Lust said dangling from Papyrus’ grip. 

“Um... exactly what are you doing with my date?” 

“Ma’am This Is A Family Event And What He Was Doing … Trying To Do Was What He Does To All Beings.” Lust flushed a light purple.

“Kiss them?” She asks, crossing her arms.

“It May Start Off That Way Ma’am But He Has Ways To Make Beings To Succumb To His Charms.” 

“And what gave you the idea he’d have to make me? As you so put.” She frowned a little.

“He Can-”

“please paps. i didn’t use it. Honestly.”

“We Will See… IS THERE A SANS WHO CAN READ A SOUL HERE?” Lust was beyond flustered by Papyrus. 

“ow... geez captain i’m like five feet behind you. can you not yell like that for once?” It was Stretch who’d answered.

“Stretch! My Awesome Brother From Another Monster Mother!” 

“don’t ask…” Lust says with a shake of his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t need to ask. I already know.” Roxie replies.

“You Do?” 

“you do?” Both Papyrus and Lust reply at the same time. She sighs.

“My birth name is Frisk.”

“makes sense why you have that sexy red soul… to match your beautiful flu-” 

“Be Silent You Flirtatious Demon.” 

“anyway, what were you yelling about?” 

“He Said He Wasn’t Using His Magic Tentacles To Entice This Human Into Submission.” Lust really felt embarrassed about him telling his date this before he could even tell her. Roxie was all but glaring at Papyrus; she was rather displeased by all this.

“he’s telling the truth.” 

“Really? This Guy? The One That Sleeps With Everyone…” 

“if he was lying, i’d know just by looking at him.”

“can you put me down pap? i think you done enough damage for one day.” Papyrus sat down Lust who patted himself down and Papyrus glanced at Lust. Papyrus didn’t even lower his tone as he says to her.

“If I Were You I Would Look For A Better Sans.” 

“You quite done? I think my date and I are going to find somewhere else to be.” She huffs. Grabbing Lust’s hand she tugs him away, but not before flipping Papyrus off... 

“wow... dude... that one’s got spunk... reminds me a bit of risk.”

“That And Puppet… She Scares Me A Bit.” 

“i don’t think puppet’s been that rude... but yeah.”

  
  
  
  


“i can’t believe you … flipped off classic’s brother.” Lust laughed into his hand. She shrugs then smirks.

“They don’t know me, what’s the worst they’re going to do? Yell some more?”

“probably, but in his case he did have a prison for humans in a garage but that is a story long forgotten. that was pretty amazing what you did there foxy. foxy roxie.” Lust pulled her close to him. 

“Don’t forget I’m only a fox for tonight.”

“i can be a furry tonight and a vegetarian tomorrow.” He smirked. She laughed, because that didn’t make any sense to her. He started to rock her slowly back and forth to the music and his one hand trailed the side of her body to grab her butt.

“i might get some tail still.” He could feel his urges start to take over as he started to fantasize about her moans. It was a double edged sword as he could appreciate her more but at the same time he couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Planning on eating me raw?” She jokes lightly, a faint flush returning.

“i plan to… i want to hear every sound you make.” Lust licked his teeth. 

“That’s a lot of sounds.” She says after a moment’s thought.

“indeed and we have all night to make sure you don’t swell up into that pumpkin of yours.” 

“That only happens at midnight. When the spell breaks.” Lust looked at his cell and smiles it was about 9 pm. He was going to show her a good time.

“so how would you like your petals plucked?” 

“Oh? There’s a choice is there?” 

“for my angel yes.” 

“I thought you were the angel here and I was a fox.”

“clearly, we must have gotten our costumes mixed up because i am trying to outwit you to stay with me and you are the purest thing i smelled in a long time.” 

“Apparently so.” He glanced around the room and pulled her to the haunted house. He knew the ins and outs of it and knew there was a secret area that he made in case he needed a moment to… just relieve himself from prying eyes. It wasn’t overly romantic as it looked like a bare area until Lust hit a button on his watch where it dumped a couple of miniature items and he placed it with care. He made sure Roxie was back far enough away before tapping his watch to enlarge the furniture. They grew to a full size bed, a couch, a television and a closet. 

“Wow.... bet camping with you is fun. All the luxuries in tiny form!” 

“indeed. tell me my foxy angel. how can i pleasure you?” He purred. 

“Here I thought you were the expert.” She sat on the edge of the bed.

“i just wanted to ask because i want you to be fully satisfied.” He went over to the closet and grabbed some dildos and lube. 

“Oh, well such a gentleman.” 

“what? oh these… they are optional. always optional.” 

“Heh... I meant from what you said. Not those.”

“oh hehe… i try to be. i respect my partners. they trust me enough to see them at their weakest… as they see me as my weakest as well.” 

“Makes sense.” He went over to sit next to her and gently caressed her thigh.

“you are truly special. you chose not to be seen because you know deep down they are not worth the time for you. you deserve the best. that is what i am going to give you.” Lust purred.

“What about you?” 

“...” He was caught off guard as he pondered that. He never had… that was a lie. One other being told him something similar Aria told him that he didn’t have to live like this. That he deserved good things too. That just because he had fallen into an unfortunate circumstance, didn’t mean he didn’t deserve to be happy; that he had a choice about how he could live his life. That there were alternatives... at the time, however, she had not been able to tell him what those alternatives were.

“i am a tool. an end to a means.” 

“You’re a soul. Like me.” She counters.

“you and aria… you two are the only ones that ever said that about me.” 

“Maybe that’s because we don’t see the outside the way everyone else does.”

“what do you mean? you seem more knowledgeable than most frisks about the outside universes.”

“I spent my years in a study room. My father was a lawyer and he expected I would take over his business when I came of age. I spent years learning from countless books on anything and everything... It was all I had. I never went to a public school. Not even a private school until my father pushed me into college. I didn’t have friends except those I made up so that no one would think I was just some nerd... I saw without being seen... I always have.” Lust caressed her face.

“then i will be your friend. i won’t hurt you and make you feel invisible ever again. you are like a diamond in the rough… let me shine you up by showing you how beautiful you truly are inside… and out.” He pressed his teeth against her lips, kissing her tenderly. She felt her cheeks heat at his words and melt in the kiss.

“if you keep telling me i am deserving of such things… i might start believing them myself.” 

“That’s the point.” 

“heh... i am liking you more and more kid but… you should know until i get this under control-” 

“I’m not a child. I came willingly.”

“alright then little lady… let’s party shall we?” He kissed her, a smirk on his face and gently caressed her face. She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. His hands quickly started to wander down her chest and under the shirt to tease her belly with his fingers. She shivered in surprise, she’d no idea what to expect exactly, but she didn’t draw away from him. 

“i am going to move my hand up and going to grab your beautiful and most likely the softest breast known to mankind and your shirt will be gone.” He whispers as if he can tell, she was nervous.  She flushed, she felt less nervous really and more shy... as it was, most had mistaken her for a guy the way she usually dressed.  True to his word he traced his fingers up to her breasts and began to rub them over her bra while kissing her lovingly and gently. He was going to be patient with her. Make sure she was feeling safe. She let out a gasp of surprise at the first touch though it was shortly followed by a soft moan of pleasure.

“sounds so beautiful… just perfect… like i imagined it would.” Her shirt came off moments later so he can get a good look at her and he smiled. She was flushed a dark hue.

“aphrodite herself would be jealous of you and i get you all to myself.” Roxie found herself speechless. He kissed her lovingly as his hands masterfully unclip her bra and when that piece of material left. He began to gently kiss her breasts. First with simple kisses and little later with some nibbling. 

“Ah! Oh god...” She shuddered with the new sensations.

“yes, keep talking to me like that… you have no idea the pleasure you are giving me hearing you.” He began to suck on her nipples a little bit as the other hand caressed her other breast. 

“Oh fuck...” Her head fell back as she closed her eyes, moans of pure pleasure tumbling from her.

“d-damn... you k-keep this up… i might have to rush to the main attraction.” He could feel his urges started to stir his magic as he continued to tease her. His hand slipped from her breast and started to rub her belly again.

“i am g-going to touch you n-now.” 

“P-please do...” 

“fuck... that is the hotest response…” He smiled as his hand slipped under her pants and underwear. He rubbed the outside of her with his middle finger as he kissed her belly and breast. She arched into his touch, whimpering a little.

“babe... you will love this…” He pulls off her pants and panties and paused... he just looked at her in all her glory. She was flushed from the lust, her eyes bright with desire.

“you … are perfect… did you know that? asgore’s sake… wow… whomever made you didn’t know they had an angel in their arms.” He crawled on top of her and kissed her lovingly.  She embraced him gently, returning the kiss. 

“now i am going to put some lube on you. it won’t hurt. it might be cold though…” 

“D-don’t mind the cold much.”

“that’s my girl…” He put a little lube on his finger and began to rub her clitoris. 

“Ah! Oh fuck... “

“you sound amazing… and you will feel so amazing.” He took his free hand and rubbed his member to the moans. She whimpered, pressing against his touch, spreading her legs for him to make it easier for him to get closer.

“j-just a moment… i want to m-make sure you are w-wet…” She was clearly there but he didn’t want to hurt her at all. It was the first time he could remember when he hesitated to have sex with another. He was debating on just getting her off and he would have to be satisfied with this image of her.

“y-you sure you w-want to do this?” 

“Y-yes. I’m sure.” 

“o-okay roxie. this might… hurt…” 

“So I’ve heard.” 

“i will go slow…” He began to insert himself into her trying to go as slow as possible. 

“F-fuck that feels good.” She arched up into him. He couldn’t believe his ear canals but the moment he felt her he felt a sensation he never had with the others. It was a satisfaction that was … he couldn’t put into words. He needed her. He desired her. Lust began to thrust into her.  She clung to him with whimpers and moans of pleasure. His eye lights turned into little hearts as he tore off his jacket that was the last of the material between them and she could see his purple soul. He was going to make this a night she will never forget. Her fingers curled gently around his ribs as she looked up at him, lost to the pleasure and lust. Her fingernails lightly scraped along the bone a bit.

“fucking helll that feels good.” He thrust into her hard and fast. She felt so good against him. He couldn’t help but let his tentacles rub all over her body. He wanted to feel her. Roxie cried out in pure pleasure, clinging to him as the pleasure filled her mind. He was the only thing in the world to her at that moment. He could feel her getting tight and he shuddered with pleasure and with a couple more thrusts had filled her with his magic. He never felt this kind of satisfaction before as he shivered.  She clung to him the entire time, trembling as the pleasure had washed over her. He laid on top of her and kissed her gently.

“y-you are the f-first to make me f-feel…” He felt sheepish to admit this but he wanted to say it.  She lightly caressed his cheek.

“you are the first to make me feel whole. i never thought it was possible.” 

“I’m glad I could give you something in return.” 

“you have no idea.”  _ i want you forever. _

“No, I imagine I don’t.”

“have you thought of dating… a skeleton b-before.” The usually suave skeleton felt more nervous than usual. 

“Can’t say I have until tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

“i almost did something that would have sped up our relationship. i am still tempted to mark you… you are so beautiful. unlike those fools that don’t see you… i want to cherish you and make you my queen.”

“M-mark me?” She squeaked a little, in surprise.

“yes, not because the sex was amazing. trust me… of all the partners i had you are CLEARLY the best but… you truly see a piece of me.”

“Only a piece? I was trying to see the whole thing? Just how big are you?” She somehow manages to say with a straight face... How is anyone’s guess.

“i think you are just adorable. you can say that with the cutest face and you felt me… you know how big i am…” She flushed a little.

“W-well that was just one time... You... m-might have to remind me.”

“for you sweetheart… you get a special gift.” He summoned a magic dildo.

“it is very much a part of me… and if you use it… well you and me… will be one. i hope this is just a temporary fix because i don’t want you temporarily.” She looked at it then at him.

“That’s going to be a tricky thing to smuggle into my office...”

“let me spoil my angel then.” He grabbed his cellphone and inside his cell phone was another cellphone. He gave that to her.

“you can insert it in… slowly… then fast then slow and fast again.” 

“The phone or the magic?” She asked with a smirk. She clearly knew what he was hinting at but she just couldn’t help herself.

“both… asgore’s ghost i think i found my other half. i don’t want you to leave this bed ever. i will buy this store and everything in it’s place if i can stare at your beauty.” This time she just flushed in response.

“i think i know why you wear all those clothes you wore. you were trying to prevent others from seeing your beauty.” 

“You’re too sweet.”

“i can’t help myself but be this sweet to you.” 

“You get any sweeter I’m going to have to call you sugar and keep you from all the bakeries and kid parties.”

“heh... i wo-” Lust’s phone went off his brother was trying to find him. He grabbed his cell phone and it was about a client request of him. He frowned at the text. 

“i don’t want to leave…” Lust mutters. 

“Work?” She asks, sitting up, curious.

“yeah…” Lust looked her over with a look of sorrow. He felt he was betraying her. 

“Don’t make that face. It doesn’t suit you.”

“i rather… it is tough… i don’t want to leave you. you are a lot of firsts for me.” It was true.

“Hmmm... let me see the phone.” He handed it over and glanced at her curiously. She went into contacts and put herself in, including an address, and handed it back.

“... you do know what is going to happen now. right?” 

“If you mean your job, sure, otherwise... no.”

“it is not just taking them to a place.” 

“I figured.”

“... i... i will see you later…” He hated himself so much. He wanted to just make love to her over and over again. Then there was the temptation of the unknown it was torture. PURE torture. It tore at his very soul. He didn’t want this. He disappeared. She had no regrets, once he was gone she’d gotten up and dressed and then headed home. She’d had no illusions about this night. No real expectations.

Once he got done with his client who of course… left without much of a cuddle or a tip. He found himself curled up on the bed. Wishing he just stayed with Roxie instead. 

Once she was home she changed out of the costume and got into a t-shirt and pants. She grabbed a book and sat down, trying to get absorbed into it before bed.

Lust looked at his cell and at the time… he debated if it was too late to text her. He decided what the fuck… He never been this way with anyone before it was so new… and exciting.

Lust: hey uhh… hi… happy halloween got some sweets?” 

“dumbest text ever.” 

She picked up her phone, who could be- Oh... She giggled a little.

RocksMe: Oh well I did get something sweet tonight. Happy Halloween to you too.

Lust: you mean me… i mean you bet you did.

RocksMe: *giggles* 

Lust: can i

He deleted the text and pressed his head into the pillow he deemed his other girlfriend.

Lust: you are probably going to bed soon. don’t want any skeletons popping out of your closet.

RocksMe: Eventually. I don’t work sundays... wait... is that your second job? Scaring the shit out of other people by popping out of their closets?

Lust: that is nightmare and he does it for fun. 

RocksMe: If I see him instead of you he better hope my neighbors don’t hear me scream or he’ll have five really pissed off guys wanting to beat the shit out of him. ... they have early shifts.

Lust: kinky… so those guys… *smirk* you don’t like them in that way right?

RocksMe: No. Look, this is a work housing thing... because I’m single I got stuck in one of the apartment buildings so they’re all my neighbors and they work morning shifts.

Lust: hang on… i think i need to see this for myself.

Lust just wanted an excuse to be at her doorstep. He used google earth and was at her address in no time flat.  She wondered what he could possibly be expecting... it was just a normal looking apartment building. It just HAPPENED to be on land owned by the company she worked for.  He knocked on the door. 

“package delivery!” Lust says with smirk. She opened the door and smirked.

“This is the first package that delivered itself.” She joked.

“i know how much you enjoyed the first package and now… i want to give you it over and over again. you know… because it is a gift worth giving again.” Lust tugged at her shirt a little bit bringing her closer. She at least shut the door behind him first, though that meant with such little space she’d almost pinned him to it. 

“I’ll take that kinda gift again. At least from you.” He smirked as he rubbed up against her. He was already hard and she could feel him. 

“this … is more intense than any heat i’ve been through and you are so… amazing.” She wound her arms around him.

“Must have done something right then.” 

“i guess so…” His magic sparked in his eye lights.

“Let’s see if I can do it again.” She murmurs before drawing him in for a kiss. He kissed her heatedly and greedily. It was the best kind of drug he ever been hooked on. His magic removed her lower garments quickly and began to tease her.  She was a little hot from just the words before, the moment he began teasing her she felt herself grow warmer and she groaned with the pleasure of it. He grabbed her and pulled her up so she can wrap her legs around him. She did just that, clinging to him.  Using his upper strength he pushed her against the wall and kissed her while his tentacles teased her more and more. He wanted her to beg ... Her groans became whimpers as the pleasure from the teasing intensified.

“Oh fuck...”

“s-shall we double the p-pleasure…” He smirked as he knew he wanted her so badly.

“P-please.” She groans. One tentacle up behind her and inserted itself into her rear as he placed his member inside her. At the same time he thrust into her. She cried out in utter pleasure, trailing nips and kisses along his neck.

“i want you a-and you alone… f-fuck… i n-never been with… someone that m-makes me c-cum like you.” He thrusted into her hard and fast feeding the need he had for her. He wasn’t going to settle for anything less but utter satisfaction from the both of them. She groaned out his name between whimpers as she clung tightly to him, lost in the sensations of pleasure.

“you sound so perfect… you’re mine.” He caught her lips as he heatedly kiss her as he pounded into her. She returned the heated kiss, lost in him, only aware of him and the pleasure he gave her. Moments later he felt his release and he gasped as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He placed his mouth over her shoulder and paused.

“second... time we made love… second time… i wanted to make you mine alone. each time… will be harder to stop myself.” 

“... There’s something really hot about that.” She murmurs, still a little dazed from the pleasure.

“about being my mate?” He removed himself from her and his magic dissolved. He carried her to the couch. 

“What you said.” She was like putty, certainly wasn’t likely to stand on her own any time soon.

“tell me where is your bed… i will carry you.”

“That one.” She pointed to a half open door. He smiles and carries her to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He went back and retrieved their clothes before closing the door and settling next to her.

“now why is that hot to you? is it finally sinking in how tempting you are?” His eye lights turned to hearts as he looked at her. 

“Because you’re the first one to ever be genuine about it.”

“what do you mean?” That was confusing to him. 

“Some people can be cruel... I used to get what they call “back handed compliments” in college. People would sometimes say an outfit looked good on me, but better on the mannequin... things like that.”

“oh those… you are good… for a slut… i get that a lot.” He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

“You’re not a slut. They just don’t understand.”

“you are kind but… in a way i am.” 

“No. Sluts are those who go after it because they want it and nothing else... you’re cursed, that’s different.”

“true... but it is what i want... sorta. It is the guilt that comes with it… i hate.” She pulled him to her onto the bed.

“You never asked for this. That’s the difference.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“... i really did find my angel. i don’t want you to turn into a pumpkin or disappear on me… i need you like you need air.” 

“I was kidding about the pumpkin thing. I’m not going anywhere.”

“i figured it was your way of saying it was a one night stand.” 

“I won’t lie and say I expected more... but, you proved me wrong there.”

“... that sounds like a back handed compliment.” 

“Sorry... it’s just, I didn’t know anything about you other than what little you’d told me so I thought well... if it happens... I’d have a friend at least... I didn’t expect you to want to stay.”

“hold on a tit… sec… second… sorry. anyway, the way you phrased it made sounded like this night wasn’t good… you don’t want me to stay? i am getting a little mixed up. i am still a little off from the amazing sex we had just a moment ago though.” 

“I have ... issues with my self image... when I said I’d turn into a pumpkin I meant that... the costume was a one time thing... that I’d just be... me the next morning.”

“ahh... i am glad you are foxy on the outside and an angel on the inside.” She flushed, she wasn’t used to hearing such things with any sense of sincerity.

“between you and me… being with you like this… i feel so happy. it is a new kind of pleasure i don’t quite know what it is… but my soul keeps doing flips and it is making my non-existent brain think of crazy things like talk to aria about this curse.” 

“Who is this Aria anyway you keep talking about?” 

“jealous?” He teased lightly. 

“I might be if they keep coming into conversations out of the blue.” 

“she is taken first of all. so sorry you don’t have a chance with her... though… that would be hot…” That actually made her giggle a little.

“second... she is like a god in a way. they call her kind a creator. she can make things and protect our kind.” 

“Hmmm. This is new to me. Although there was one book I read a long time ago that mentioned something about protectors.”

“that is because love... holy shit… “ He nearly jumped as he said the word with ease.

“What?” She was baffled by his sudden 360.

“n-nothing…” He had flushed deeply and felt his chest thump fast.

“Was it something I said?” 

“no no no … nothing you said i swear.” Lust fumbled with the phone but he needed to talk to someone similar to him.

“Hmmm.” She seemed thoughtful.

Lust: red… help...

Red: the fuck is goin’ on man?

Lust: i can’t believe it… i met someone and damn… i said the l word 

Red sat up in bed.

“holy fuck.”

“Wha-?” Risk said with her bed hair.

“sorry, didn’t mean to wake you sweetheart.”

“Don’t worry about it. What happened?” Risk nuzzled against him.

“it’s finally happened... lust said the l word after meeting someone.”

“WHAT? No shit?” He showed her the text.

“Oh my fucking god… you are right there is a force out there making everyone mate. That is the only thing explains this.” 

“yeah, but i can’t say i see a down side to it.”

“Don’t tell him this… I think he needs this win. He has a crappy life as it is.” 

Red: wow.

Lust: i think i want to mark her. i j-just don’t k-know where to begin… i am just laying here next to her… and she still smells of flowers...

Red: have you talked to her about it... and what do you mean she still smells of flowers? isn’t that... i dunno... impossible if you’ve... ya know.

Lust: yeah … but… it also can mean my desire for her is so strong… damn...

Red: yeah, there is that.

Lust: i need to make sure this is the real thing. i don’t want her to ...

Red: so talk to her about it, and not just the mark but what it means an’ everything and see what she says.

Lust: red… i am thinking about talking to aria as well.

Red: that’s probably one of the best things i’ve heard from you in years.

Lust: i am just scared this will change me. 

Red: change you how?

Lust: i lived with this for years… it is a part of me… and i don’t know if i will be able to look into the mirror without all that guilt just staring me in the face. 

Red: we’ve all got guilt. you’ve seen the mess classic was from the get-go... we have regrets, things we done that we can’t take back... it might not be the same nature but it leaves scars.

Lust: but none of his mess leaves telling you that they have better with a back alley whore. 

Red: that’s the kinda shit i told you to stay away from. 

Lust:... i try red… i really do… i almost killed everyone at the store by almost letting in him...

Red: yeah, i heard about that. but the thing is you didn’t. even if it’s a struggle it doesn’t control you, you control it.

Lust: it is so hard… the thoughts… never stop.

Red: i know, look man. if you’re really serious with this... you’ll take my advice and then run with it and what you feel is the right thing for you. 

Lust: okay… congrats by the way... again about the baby.

Red: thanks.

Lust put the phone aside and took Roxie’s hands into his and looked into her eyes.

“you… umm… okay i can do this. i want to say… that i haven’t felt like this around anyone. i see you and not only do you turn me on like a light switch but i feel something i never felt for anyone before. i love you roxie.” 

“I... I’ve... never been in love myself... but I know I felt kinda empty without you here. Even though we technically only met tonight... I feel like I’ve been just waiting for you. All this time.... it seems ridiculous to say aloud, but it’s what I feel.” 

“i don’t think it is. i want to be a better monster for you. the fact i want to mark you… the fact i want to meet aria to change myself… or hopefully she can help me… to not have my issue is enough to prove to you that i don’t want anyone else.” 

“Yeah... it is.”

“i won’t mark you until you can see the pumpkin i am…” 

“So then that means you look orangish too in the sunrise?” 

“pfff... yep. i get a cheap spray tan and that is what happens.” She giggles.

“Well I guess I’ve got me a talking pumpkin then don’t I?” 

“i guess you do. a jack off lantern…” She giggles again. He smiled and nuzzled against her. His soul glowed bright against her. He felt this one being he could be exposed to her all the time.

“Anyone ever tell you that your soul is beautiful?” She asks softly after a moment of just cuddling with him.

“... no…” 

“Their loss.”

“then again… it never glows like this for them… it just started with you.” 

“It’s like a gemstone caught in the light... so lovely.”

“you really want me to mark you don’t you… those compliments are those usually saved for mates.” 

“No one ever told me that, but I think it just the same. I don’t think I would mind being marked the third time around.”

“third time arou- heh… sounds like a date.” He nuzzled against her, holding her close.

“I supposed it does.” She smiles.  _ i need to talk to aria… hopefully she won’t slap me… again.  _ Lust thought to himself.

  
  


The next day he woke up surprisingly next to her. He wasn’t used to this. It was unusually nice.  She was curled up against him, resting peacefully like the angel he’d said she was.  He took a picture of her with his cell for himself. He ignored all the texts he got from his brother and knew what he had to do. He texted Aria.

Lust: i need a favor.

A: What kind?

Lust: well… would you believe it i think i want to lose my lustful tendencies...

A: I thought it might happen, but I wasn’t certain.

Lust: i ain’t going to lie… i wanted to do it for a long time… but i was afraid it might change me worse. i already dry hump everything i see. 

A: I’m not going to make you worse Lust.

Lust: i met someone. i don’t want to lose her. 

A: I’ll meet you in the park on the east side.

Lust: alright… give me 30 minutes. i want to cuddle for a little longer.

A: See you then.

Lust didn’t want to disturb this moment. It might be his last cuddle with her… he hoped that wasn’t the case but he never could be certain. He wasn’t taking that chance and was going to enjoy this moment. She began to stir after another five minutes.

“morning pumpkin.” 

“G’mornin’, must be a typical day... orange ya glad ya stuck around?”


	6. Chapter 6

“i am… i wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.” He just watched her and admired her adoringly. She yawned before opening her eyes, blinking away the shock of sunlight as she fully awoke.

“i will be meeting aria this morning. i will be back in about an hour… if i act different or seem different… i just want to let you know that i love you and you made this skeleton happier than its ever been all his life.” 

“I’ll also know who’s ass I have to kick too.” She stretched.

“you probably could kick her ass swiftly at that.” He was joking a little bit as he stretched and put on some pants.

“Damn straight. I like you for who you are.”

“i love everything about you pumpkin. my sweet angel…” 

“If I’m your pumpkin that makes you cinderella.” She jokes.

“i look good in drag… so …” He shrugged and laughed. 

“Damn, better go buy me a big stick then.”

“hehe... so you can turn into a carriage and then i can ride you all night?” 

“That sounds better than my answer.” 

“what was your answer? i am intrigued.”

“To beat off all your fans before they try to steal my skeleton.”

“hehe... well i happen to like yours better because i think it is sexy as fuck you want to fend off others by giving hand jobs…” Lust winked at Roxie. She laughed.

“I was thinking of a different kind, but if that’s what it takes.”

“trust me… they are easy to please. in fact if they saw you naked and they will NEVER see you naked… they would have an orgasm then and there.” 

“Yeah, I’m no show pony.”

“you are far too valuable to be shown off like a piece of meat. i think i finally understand why mates get so jealous and possessive over their one and only. it is not the fact they don’t trust them… it is those around them they don’t trust to treat you right.” 

“Makes perfect sense.”

“i would like to take you clothes shopping this afternoon if you have time… i need to tell my brother first to fuck himself.” 

“Literally or figuratively?... or Both?”

“both…” 

“pff... well i wish him good luck in the world then. it’s a dog-eat-dog world ya know...”

“thanks i know. i will be back…” He pulled her close and frenches her.

“I’ll be here.” She replies after the kiss. He winks at her and disappears to go to the park. 

  
  
  
  


At this hour in the morning the park was pretty empty except for a skeleton in a black cloak feeding bread crumbs to a duck...  He sent a quick text off to his brother expecting a nasty reply in a moment or two.

“you are too young to act like an old lady.” Lust says before sitting on the bench. There was a chuckle.

“I did this as a child. A token of my youth, a small thing I enjoyed because the ducks don’t judge. Oh they get a bit hissy about not getting their share sometimes... but other than that... they don’t care who you are as long as you feed them.”

“true. i hate to admit i like to feed the ducks except i used can corn... cheap i guess.” She handed him a piece of bread to tear into pieces.

“thanks…” He teased putting into his mouth.

“oh this is for them… right…” 

“Funny. Also, I’m not as young as you think.”

“you still are beautiful. i think you must have been a good looking human as well.”

“My husband thought so, though I never did. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as they say... and I was never a good judge of human beauty because I never had a sense of what was ‘hot’ or attractive after I was old enough to know what it all meant. I just didn’t see the world that way.”

“Indeed… i guess i couldn't really judge when everything to me is attractive. you can’t really make good judgment calls. It gets so bad… that sometimes… i would see a teenager and those thoughts. i feel gross and disgusted with myself. i never acted on them but… it is just as sinful in my mind as if i did.” He tore a small piece of bread and tossed it to the ducks.

“Do you want to know the truth of things?” She tossed some pieces at the ducks.

“sure…” 

“Your Creator was a very lonely human male. Such thoughts that he had... he put into you, the curse, unfortunately, magnified it so that instead of being random passing thought... it became obsession. It became all you would think about. Humans are careless creatures by nature, creating without thinking of the consequences because to them, their creations have no life but whatever they see fit to give them. I cannot erase the fear I caused those years ago... I can only hope to atone for it.”

“...i know you are b-better than… it’s just that i don’t know since you are a creator that i won’t be a different skeleton all together.”

“You believe that in order to help you I’d have to recode you.” 

“i-i think so…”

“I can hear the fear of it. The truth of the matter is that, because it is a curse... no. I do not have to go that far.” 

“will i be sexually attracted to this new girl i really like. i mean i want to mate her.”

“What I’m going to do won’t change that. It won’t change who you are as a monster, who you choose as a mate or your feelings towards anyone unless you decide to do that on your own.”

“roxie… she is my angel. she makes me feel that all my sin is not the end… i have hope… that is something i haven’t had for so long.”

“That’s one of the reasons you were sent here with the others.” Her eye lights flared a little with magic and a new piece of bread appeared in her hand. She broke it up and tossed it to the birds.

“wait… you knew roxie and i would hook up?”

“Not her specifically. I know the code of this world, however, and it was no accident any of you have come here.”

“does she love me or is she programmed to love me?”  Aria paused before tossing the last bit and looked at him.

“Love cannot be programmed. You can program someone to give compliments, but it will sound hollow. You can program someone to smile, but if it’s not real then the eyes are empty.”

“... sorry I shouldn’t have snapped. i just-“

“No. I understand. You’re not the only one wondering about this world’s coding. Classic and Red have caught on as well. Red doesn’t care enough, but Classic... he’s another story.”

“it is understandable now. before roxie i would say if love is programmed it is fine because as long as someone loved me it didn’t matter… but now i want her to love me, to pick me from the crowd…”

“I will let you in on the same thing I will tell Classic at some point. I created this world. Not as a place to just create love... but as a place that allowed love to grow. That created opportunities to love, but not love itself. I could create a thousand Frisks here... but only the one you call Roxie, would have had the thought process, the ideals... the motives.... To understand you because that is who she is. I didn’t make her to love you, I may put life here... but I do not micromanage it.”

“heh… i think if you explain that to classic he’ll understand. i know i do.”

“That is my hope. Though perhaps in different words. Since I lost his trust communication between us has been... very difficult.”

“if you need me to i can contact him and find a way to have him meet me here… he is in trouble aria.”

“I appreciate the thought, but not necessary. I’m aware of the trouble. Red contacted me to send Green here because he and I both knew Classic would not abide a check up by me.”

“he is struggling, he doesn’t tell as many puns anymore.”

“I imagine so. He makes most of his own struggles through his stubbornness to try and do things on his own. I understand him in this manner because I’ve always been a bit stubborn myself - on certain matters.”

“change is hard… pfff…”

“Heh, no, change is easy... it’s acceptance that’s hard.”

“you know… since i’ve spoken to you i haven’t had the urges. did you fix me already?”

“I simply lifted the curse. Anything you think or do will be because you will it.” 

“you make it sound so simple… i need to run…”

“For me, it always has been. I understand. Good fortune to you Lust.”

“thank you aria and call me pink or grape…” He bowed to Aria before disappearing. He went to the jewelry store, at florist shop and a candy store before going to her place. He was so nervous but then he heard the noise of no one but his brother.

“Where Have You Been? You Have Clients Waiting. What Is With This Gittup?”

“I have a girlfriend so-“

“What!?! NO! You Are Supposed To Stay Single For The Sake Of The Job.” He rolled his eyes as he knocked again.

“Okay, I think that’s enough.” Roxie says when she opens the door.

“I could hear you all the way in the bedroom for god’s sake. Don’t you have a thing called volume control?” 

“hey angel. I ummm… got you a gift or two…” He had over two dozen roses, chocolate candies and a jewelry box.

“Hey darlin’. Why don’t you come in?” She says sweetly to him with a smile.

“He Has Work To Do!” Papyrus protested as Lust went inside.

“I’m going to say this nicely once to you.... I plan to spend the rest of my life with that skeleton. So stop trying to be his father and be his brother instead.” 

“... But… The Clients!”

“They can kiss my ass for all I care.”

“i quit.”

“YOU WHAT!” Lust shrugged.

“i am not cursed anymore bro. i am sort of free of my curse. so best luck to you.”

“Oh, so she helped after all! That’s great!”

“she did. she said this part is all me…” He handed her the flowers and chocolates before taking a knee.

“... how do the humans do this…” Her eyes widened slightly and she flushed.

“ahh yes… you are my flower. forever will you be pure in my eyes. will you do the honor of being my mate or your husband?”

“Yes!” She set the flowers aside with the chocolates before tackling him and covering him in loving kisses.

“Ugh!!! Really-“ Lust used his tentacles to push his brother out and locked the door before returning the loving kisses. She wrapped her arms around him while on the other side of the door Charm was left to be dealt with by a guardian who was tugging him from the front door of the apartment building itself.

“Seriously Aria… I Have Clients With Needs.”

“That is your choice, that is his. I never push a choice on anyone. Respect your brother’s decision. He asked me to remove the curse and I did.”

“Really! That Was The Only Job He Was Good At!”

“On the contrary, he has others he’s good at and will do well with now that he can concentrate for more than five minutes on something  _ other _ than a sex drive.”

“He Could Always Think Of Something Else.”

“No, he couldn’t. That was part of his problem. His drive overtook his mind ninety percent of the time. The other 9.9999999 percent he was sleeping. The remainder of that usually was due to massive guilt trips.”

“Sounds Right… Though Sex Is Pleasurable And Not Stressful.”


	7. Chapter 7

“It is when you’re being forced against your will. It strains the soul, leaves scars, induces nightmares when you’re in constant battle with yourself.”

“Put It That Way You Make Me Feel Awful… “

“I’m trying to explain how things were for him. He had to make the decision to get out of it. It didn’t help that years ago I scared the shit out of most of those here. You will find your own path, as everyone who is here has. For better or worse, Charm, even if you don’t agree at least try to support him.”

“The Guilt… Will Be His Undoing Though…”

“He’ll be fine. He has someone to help him through it now.”

“Do You Think They Will Understand? How About His Former Clients? Or The Fact That He Can Barely Stand Himself?”

“Pretty sure if he proposed to her that she has things well in hand.” 

“You Spied On Them? Oh You There The Whole Time.” 

“Charm, I was standing right behind you for at least five minutes.” 

“That Still Surprised Me That He Would Foolishly Tie Himself To One Being.” 

“It’s not foolish when it’s the very thing you need to be happy. To stop hating yourself.”

“He Is Changing Himself For Her… That Is Not What You Are Supposed To Do. They Are Supposed To Love You For You Right? That Is What The Fairy Tale Books Say.” 

“Yes, but sometimes we do things we wouldn’t normally because we want to be that “knight in shining armor” for the one we love. Because they’re worth the extra effort. Charm… you know I have three kids correct?” 

“I Think So… Why? What Are You Getting At?”

“Would you believe then that when I was a human I refused to have children? That I told my ex I didn’t want kids.” 

“...Okay. So The Heat Got To You When You Turned Into A Skeleton.” 

“No. I don’t have heats Charm. I’m not a monster. Inky changed who I was, what I wanted for myself and I knew that giving him a child was the most priceless thing I could ever offer my mate. Loving him, being with him, he changed me… he didn’t force me to change or ask me to. It happened because I wanted to give him something because I love him.” 

“That… Doesn’t Make Sense. There Should Be An Equal Exchange.” 

“My daughter is a part of me and a part of him. There’s no other equal exchange to be had when you make a child. It is something that happens when two souls both wish to give something priceless out of love.” 

“The Idea Is Still Foreign To Me But… I Will Admit When I See Mettaton On TV I Want To Cheer Him On Even Though No One Else Seems To See Him Like I Do.” Charm glanced away with a bit of bashfulness. 

“That’s admiration, though it could also be love. We do things that often don’t make sense to others in the name of love.” 

“He Read My- I Mean Yeah I Guess That Makes Sense.” 

“Yes, I know he does. He is a good soul who has not had it easy. Unlike his counterparts.” 

“I Have Heard Rumors But You Know Them Full Of Lies And Deception..”

“Yes, but not all of them. It depends on what you have heard. The show business is a very difficult one.”

“That Mettaton Was Raped. I Don’t Believe It. He Is Too Amazing To Be Taken Advantage Like That.” 

“I’m afraid that one is true, though it happened in your world, not here.”

“... I See. I Thought, Nyeh… Son Of A Bitch Why Does My Soul Ache?” 

“Because you care.” 

“I Care? Hmm… It Is Weird To Feel This Way For Another Being. I Care About My Brother But This Feeling Is Different.”

“It’s different when you care about someone who isn’t family. Perhaps you wish to be friends? Or something else.” 

“Friends… Would Be Nice. I Don’t Know Exactly How I Feel.” 

“It’s a good start.” 

“I Have A Lot To Think About Now. You Will Need To Tell Him To Make Sure He Deactivate His Magic… He Has Given Some Clients That He Liked More Than Others His…” 

“I know about that, don’t worry, I dealt with that myself. He won’t have to concern himself with it. There’s some perks to being able to directly manipulate code.” 

“I Guess So. I Need To Figure Out What I Am Going To Do. There Will Be A Service That Needs To Be Filled And He Was The One To Do It.” 

“There’s always going to be someone who can fill such positions, even if not in the same way. Don’t worry so much about that. People’s tastes change all the time and so he won’t be missed.”

“True, Farewell Guardian. I... I Think I Will Write A Letter Today.” Charm thought it was the bravest thing he can do at the moment. 

“Farewell Charm, I wish you the best and good fortune to you.” She opened a portal. Charm nods and watches her leave.

With Lust and Roxie predisposed celebrating their engagement. 

Slim was texting Red about the news he’d heard from his brother.

Slim: can you believe it? who’d ever have thought lust would be next.

Red: i was shocked. i couldn’t believe he text me last night to ask ME advice.

Slim: no shit? 

Red: i was like sleeping with my girl and wham i get a text about him saying the l word and how he wanted to see aria. 

Slim: wow, talk about serious shit… 

Slim: fuck man… he must be real serious to wanna do somethin like that. 

Red: yeah i told him to take my advice and i think he did. i told him to talk to her and go through with meeting aria. 

Slim: best advice to give.

Red: it was strange not having him hit on me. 

Slim: yeah, that’s gonna take some getting used to… asgore almighty…. never thought i’d live to see it.

Red: me neither. he apparently got her a giant diamond to boot. sent me a picture and ask if 100,000 g was good enough for a ring. 

Slim: *low whistle* damn. 

Red: he must make some good money blowing monsters.

Slim: yeah… i know all about that. he’s considered top tier is why. 

Red: i have to admit… i been to him 

Slim: … yeah, me too. heats are a bitch eh? but he never took advantage, that was the reason why.

Red: tell me about it. he never blackmailed me knowing this shit too. he treated me right. 

Slim: might not be the best business for public eye, but he was as good as it got.

Red: i kinda feel like a giant asshole for how i treat him in public.

Slim: i think we all are a little harsher than we need to be just because most expect it… i know i ended up apologizing more than my fair share in private for that shit… 

Red: he still … helped us in our time… shit now i really do feel like crap.

Slim: yeah… he’s one of the best of us. well, all i can say about that is try and make it right like i tried.

Red: i think private is nice… but i think i need to try… even with my mate carrying, to be kinder to him in public. he deserves that.

Slim: i hear ya. it’s rough with those hormones man. i think i bit my tongue at that party half a dozen times for others just gettin’ close to mine.

Red: i can’t imagine having it all the time. it is crazy.

Slim: it’s a good thing that wasn’t literal or i’d have eaten said tongue literally before the first two hours were up. 

Red: pfff… tell me about it. i came close to beatin’ prancer boy up really good end up beating up my girl instead.

Slim: yeah, i heard about that from ink actually. apparently he and stretch were nearby when it happened. speaking of public travesties… did you hear what happened between lust, his girl and captain? 

Red: no what? it must have happened when i left to see classic.

Slim: so lust decided to kiss his girl, right… and not just any kiss of course but like full on french and captain stalks up to him and picks him up by his shirt and he’s just dangling there like an apple on a branch while captain is trying to get him to “behave”

Red: wow… what happened?

Slim: oh that’s not all. so this girl of his got some spunk… she’s glaring at captain who then yells at the freakin’ top of his lungs for a “sans who can see a soul” i shit you not i heard that clear across the other side of the room and poor stretch was five fucking feet away… 

Red: what for? what did he think lust was lying?

Slim: apparently. from what ink told me, he thought that lust was using his magic to seduce the girl and he denied it… turns out he was tellin’ the truth. but that ain’t the best part.

Red: he has enough charm that most of the time i don’t think he needs to use his magic.

Slim: yeah, but captain doesn’t know that. so the best part of this thing comes when lust’s gal decides she’s had enough of captain… i shit you not, after she tells him politely that if he’s “done” she and her date are going elsewhere… she heads off with him but she flips captain off before they leave.

Red: … i am glad classic was gone. you know how protective he can be.

Slim: pfff… protective is a nice way of putting it.

Red: X3 well i ain’t judging, that is his job after all. i can’t believe she did that. damn i wish i could have seen it and recorded it… so i can see it over and over again… 

Slim: pfff… ask stretch for a copy, i think he did record it.


	8. Chapter 8

Red: no shit? fuck ya!

Slim: that guy is way too sneaky with that fucking phone of his, but yeah… i saw it for myself. pretty damn hilarious even if there’s no sound.

Red: he shared it already?

Slim: i asked ink if he had a copy and he said no but he thought he saw stretch usin’ his so i asked him and he sent it over to me. he’s trying to keep it on the down low because he doesn’t want classic to end up seein’ it. 

Red: no shit. he already has enough problems as it is.

Risk watched her mate typing away as she ate her lunch.

Slim: damn straight. speaking of, have you heard anything on that?

Risk has joined the chat. 

Risk: Hey ladies 

Slim: heya. so... who’s the girl in this relationship again?

Red: ladies? i ain’t no lady...

Slim: ;3 

Risk: I think he is because he does more gossip than anyone I know. 

Slim: it’s not gossip, he’s catching up on what he missed at the party. it’s called information sharing.

Red: yeah only the truth here. we don’t spread gossip...

Slim: yeah, gossip is hurtful. though i think this truth is hurtful so we’re tryin’ to not tell classic… he’d have a shit fit.

Risk: Anyway, i am still trying to come up with baby names and so far Red has come up with names like Steelface or Wrath.

Slim: pff

Red: tough names.

Slim: this a baby or a dog you’re namin there red?

Red: same thing…

Risk: OH YOU DIDN’t SAY THAT!

Slim: oh you are in the dog house now my man… 

Red: i was going to say that having a child is ruff… it is a joke…

Risk has left the conversation. 

Slim: you’re boned dude.

Red: fuck, the glare i am getting is scary as hell. 

Slim: that’s what you get for tryin’ to make a pun about a kid that ain’t born yet.

Red: i had another joke but… i think i screwed myself.

Slim: yeah, you did. good luck.

Red: yeah thanks… and earlier if you asked if i heard anything about classic… i haven’t yet. he is supposed to see green today.

Slim: i heard that. wonder how that went. i’d ask but he’d just tell me to stick my non-existent nose in my own shit.

Red: i don’t know. he is so out of it lately he doesn’t even try to make puns anymore. 

  
  
  
  


In the Anti-Void… 

  
  


“Calm down Classic. Everything checked out fine. You’re about as healthy as you can be, considering your diet.” 

“easier said than done. it means it is frisk.” 

“I’m afraid so. I am sorry for your troubles, such things are so rare.” 

“if i quickly bring her here. can you check to make sure? i really really don’t want to-” 

“Yes, of course. I can do the check, but I can’t guarantee I can do anything for you.” 

“be right back.” He disappeared.  Green sat on the couch, he looked like any normal Papyrus, except that he wore a green turtle neck and black dress pants with black dress shoes… and he had small scars above and below his eye sockets.  Moments later Classie was with Classic.

“Hey, umm… Sans says you are a doctor.” Classic guided her over to greet her to Green.

“Yes my dear, it is nice to meet you. Everyone calls me Green.”

“I am Frisk, but I am also known as Classie. Is everything okay?” Frisk could see the worried expression on her mate’s face. 

“A very suitable name for you. Sans wants me to do a soul check on you, it is my specialty. I have already examined him.”

“it won’t hurt. he is the best.” Classic tried to be reassuring to Classie who felt a bit nervous. 

“You flatter me. Now then, if you would just take a seat here next to me I can begin the examination.”

“Okay, then.” Frisk took a seat next to him on the couch and shivered a bit. The magic gently washed over her and slowly coaxed out the soul. The magic itself was warm and gentle.

“Is this about… me unable to have a child.” Frisk asked with a somber tone.

“it is just a check up sweetie. let the expert do his job.” Frisk nodded trusting Classic. Green examines the soul, first by sight alone before a bit of magic touches the soul gently. The magic around the soul changes colors during this time. 

“Is th-that normal?” Frisk asked Green looking at the magic. 

“The color fluctuation around your soul is perfectly normal, I’m using different traits to gauge the soul’s reactive properties to each.” Classic was relieved to hear that. He felt a little less nervous but he was beyond scared what it could be. Green had done the exact same thing with Classic’s soul. Each of the colors seemed to get a different reaction from the red soul. This was shown in terms of its hue. Mostly it stayed the same with most of the traits, but with both purple and red itself the soul had taken on a darker hue.

“Is everything okay then? What does the color changing mean?” Frisk was beyond confused. 

“Well, the darkening means that your soul is rejecting it or trying to.”

“But why? I mean Sans’ soul is blue… but combined…” 

“I don’t know precisely what the problem is here… there hasn’t been a case like this in a very long time and the last case took years to conceive a child because they kept getting traits that the receptive soul refused and ended up destroying the magic before it could begin to make a child.” 

“is it possible i carry the child?” Classic asked without thinking. 

“Normally I’d say yes, but in this instance that isn’t the problem. The problem is that your magic is creating one of the two traits her magic is refusing to bond with. Making it impossible to actually just create the magic to begin to create new life to begin with.” 

“It is me.” Frisk finally admits and Classic felt a sting of pain with that tone of voice he heard.

“Well, yes and no. This is a very rare condition and I am afraid there isn’t anything I know of to actually change what is. I will have to get one of my books. I haven’t seen anything like this in my lifetime.” He let her soul go back in and retrieved his phone. Flipping through it before he found what he was looking for. The book he took out was very old and looked like it might be close to falling apart. 

“So there is a possible cure?” Frisk held onto some hope as Classic sat next to her to take her hand. 

“Not a cure, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something we can do.” 

“i am willing to do whatever i have to.” Green was gentle as he flipped through the pages of the book before he found what he was looking for.

“Hmmm.” He closed the book and put it away.

“According to the book you will need a supplement of magic of the type your soul is rejecting.”

“so you said purple and red magic?” 

“Purple and red. I am not sure how likely it is you’ll find donors for the magic, but you will need to take such supplements until you have successfully created the new soul.”

“i am glad there is a lot of frisks but… purple is not as common. i think i need to make a phone call.” Frisk could see him struggling with this. 

“That is unusual thing to say. Purple is a very common trait normally.”

“i know. i wonder if i can’t contact Razz but i want to make sure this will work.” His mind started to wander. 

“As far as I’m aware it is the only viable option you have. Medically speaking of course.” 

“thank you green. i owe you.” 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad that I could assist.”  Classic started a group chat with as many Papyruses and Sanses as possible. It was a big chat...

Classic: i know that this is not my usual thing to ask for help but… i need it. 

Slim: about time. what can i do?

Red: you think we would let you fall brother?

Razz: I’m Here! What’s Up? 

Blue: Count Me In!

Stretch: i’ll second my brother.

Error: i t-think i c-can spare my t-time for a moment.

Ink: oh will there be cake

Error: i-ink, really now… 

Ink: heh, sorry, couldn’t help it. but i’m with the party. 

Papyrus: REALLY UGH!!!!

Edge: MY SENTIMENTS EXACTLY! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?

Charm: I Can Help?


	9. Chapter 9

Classic: t-thanks guys you really know how to make these old bones feel good. frisk and i are trying to have a baby and green just got done telling us that our baby is being rejected by the body and i need red and purple magic.

Stretch: green’s there? he would know i guess.

Edge: AT LEAST SOMEONE KNOWS WHAT’S GOING ON.

Razz: Sush Edge. 

Blue: So I Will Start A Foundation For The Purple Red Magic Foundation! 

Slim: i don’t think that’s necessary blue… my magic is purple.

Razz: Mine Too!

Blue: If My Mate Says It Is Okay She Will Donate Her Magic It Is Red.

Stretch: we should ask them all actually… 

Edge: WELL GET TO IT THEN! DON’T JUST STAND AROUND WHEN THERE’S WORK TO BE DONE!

Slim: … who invited this guy again? 

Error: my m-mate says she w-will donate some of her magic. 

Ink: smartie my beautiful angel is donating some of hers … but she is worried it will hurt.

Blue: Chicky Is Saying She’ll Do It Too! But She Also Wants To Know If It’s Like A Shot.

Classic: no it won’t hurt. i am so grateful. 

Classic showed Classie who couldn’t help but break down into tears at how caring their friends were. She took his phone and started to type.

Classic: It is me Classie… thank you… I have no words to express how much this means. I appreciate this and I will make sure that our child will know each and everyone of you. I can’t remember being this happy.

Lust: oh sorry for the late entry. i was celebrating with my fiance… took a fiver… count me in on the purple soul and roxie says she is in too. 

Error: did he s-say what i-i-i think he said?

Stretch: i thought your magic was pink… eh, shows what i know.

Lust: it depends on which version of me. this version… it is purple. 

Stretch: touche. 

Slim: i think it’s settled then. where do we need to meet?

Error: n-no else s-shocked as i am about l-lust getting engaged?

Red: pff… i think you’re the only one who didn’t know about the events at the party. you weren’t there long enough. 

Error: c-can’t h-help that puppet c-can yank my s-s-strings… 

Lust: i may be cured but i would love to hear how she yanked at your strings.

Blue: NO!

Papyrus: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Edge: PERVERT! KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF! I DO NOT WANT TO WIPE MY PHONE… AGAIN!

Error: w-we went h-home guys… she was t-tired. get it i am h-her mate… she controls me… it w-was a joke. i ain’t allowed to do that?

Red: there is a first.

Stretch: pff… ditto here.

Slim: anyone controlling you is the joke. pff. 

Error: k-keep that up s-slim i can show you w-what m-m-my strings can really do.

Slim: no thanks, i ain’t into that kinky shit… plus i don’t swing that way.

Red: nice one slim *high fives* 

Stretch: omg you two… pfff… 

Slim: *high fives*

Error: this is w-w-why i don’t join t-these s-s-stupid chats.

Razz: STOP POKING THE BEAR SLIM!

Classic: i agree. he is playing nice so… bear with it…

Slim: he he he he…. 

Stretch: pffffff

Red: lolz

Papyrus: UGH!!!!

Blue: REALLY?

Razz: CLASSIC!!!!

Red: nice to have you back bud.

Classic: it is good to feel something again.

Edge: - has left the chat - 

Stretch: we were worried for a while there pal.

Classic: i won’t show this to classie but… yeah i was losing hope again. i still don’t know if this will work but… i feel at least i have others to fall back on… so thanks.

Red: don’t get soft on us. 

Slim: we’ve always been here. it’s about time ya took notice.

Stretch: yup.

Foxtrot: uh.. yeah me too… what happened? should i read above… yeah… hang on... 

Razz: You’re Really Late To The Party!

Ink: yay! party!

seriously though…. i’m here too for ya..

Foxtrot: indeed… currently at the hospital with tutu and we are having the baby. 

Razz: NOW?! I Thought You Had At Least Another Week!

Foxtrot: we did too. guess they heard about this party and wanted to join in. 

Slim: baby comes when baby comes ya know.

Stretch: yup

Foxtrot: i am just waiting… sorry for the late entry.

Slim: it’s cool, just be sure to let us know when they’re here. we’ll meet up to greet ‘em. 

Classic: yep family comes first. good luck. 

Blue: Here here! 

Papyrus: AGREED

Razz: Yup!

Lust: speaking of family… paps i am sorry about yesterday about … roxie. i hope we are cool.

Classic: what happened? did you flirt with my brother?

Papyrus: It Is Fine. No, He Did Not Flirt With Me. Roxie Is His… Girl??? 

Lust: she is my angel and fiance. soon to be my mate. 

Slim: congrats dude.

Classic: congrats. how long have you known her? it is going to be weird not to have a frisk or chara in the group… frisk frisk frisk chara chara… roxie… 

Stretch: she technically is one, she just changed her name. 

Classic: pfff… well that explains it. 

Stretch: so we don’t have to worry about the whole nickname thing unless something just sticks.

Lust: indeed. she is so perfect.

Blue: Makes Things Easier.

Lust: i met aria and she lifted my curse. 

Stretch: what took you so long pal?

Lust: i figured it would change me. she could easily change my code into a rabbit or something.

Slim: let’s face it… she could have done that to any one of us at any time… and yet, that’s not really her thing.

Classic: it is true but i understand lust as well. It is not easy to forget what she had done.

Razz: I Haven’t Forgotten, But You Two Are Rabbits Even Without Being Turned Into One! Honestly, She Hasn’t Done Anything To Warrant This Even Though She Did Mess Up That Time.

Lust: amen… wait… are you talking about me and roxie or about classic and aria. 

Razz: I’m Talking About You And Classic On The Subject Of Aria!

Stretch: he basically just called ya both cowards.

Slim: yup

Lust: i was thinking about how rabbits have sex...

Razz: *facepalms*

Lust: me and my angel… we are enjoying each other’s company quite a bit...

Razz: I DONT WANNA KNOW!

Blue: NEITHER DO I

Papyrus: How Come You Are Cured And Yet You Still Talk About Sex ALL THE TIME!!!!

Slim: some things never change… besides… he IS a guy… don’t tell me you haven’t at least fantasized at least once in your entire time here.

Lust: i can’t believe slim is sticking up for me. thank you you are a stand up monster.


	10. Chapter 10

Slim: pff, consider it a token of appreciation for old times sake.

Razz: What Does That Mean Brother?

Slim: red knows what i’m talkin’ about and he and lust are the only ones who need know.

Red: it is true. 

Razz: -HUFF- Keeping Secrets Again.

Red: this secret is just about things you hate anyway like a chore… 

Razz: I Don’t Hate Chores… 

Slim: that was an example bro. he’s not being literal.

Red: lust as long as you don’t specify details you are free to brag about your new love interest.

Lust: thanks… i really appreciate it guys. i am still not used to bragging about someone like her.

Stretch: i’ll agree to that red.

Red: you know i still am not quite sure how much details is the right amount to talk about. Risk reminds me by slapping me...

Slim: If it details stuff the sun don’t see or might embarrass anyone…. It’s too much.

Lust: so don’t chat about how glorious and soft her breasts are... X3

Stretch: you did that on purpose.

Lust: yes, i did.

Razz: I’m Done… -leaves-

Lust: i am sorry don’t go!!!!!

Slim: pff, don’t take it personally pal. it’s just not his sense of humor.

Lust: -_^ can’t help myself.

Stretch: yeah… pretty sure we lost captain and blue a few lines back too… 

Classic: foxtrot is probably too busy with his mate… 

Slim: yeah, i’m sure we’ll end up in a group call once the little one finally comes out.

Classic: if you guys want to come by the place and donate some magic sometime.

Slim: speaking of, you didn’t specify what place.

Classic: grillby’s of course. i can than treat those to a drink. 

Slim: i’ll swing by in 10 minutes. we still have to find the other phone.

Red: damn… wait… no i don’t think my magic would work… i could use a drink. Risk is carrying though… she can give a little. 

Slim: i’ll buy ya a drink man leave the lady at home though. don’t wanna risk anything. 

… pff. 

Red: you guys… X3

Stretch: pfffff

Ink: pffffff… i’ll come too. i want fries though instead of a drink. i’m not a drinker.

  
Classic: deal see you soon. 

Classic turned to face Classie.

“hey, i was wondering if you would want to try to have a baby again?” Classie nuzzled up to him.

“I am going to assume you found some donors…” Green says after a moment.

“yeah, my friends are going to come through with the donations.” 

“Excellent. I’ll just leave you with the converter device for now.”

“green would you like to come meet us up at grillby’s my treat.” 

“I wouldn’t mind, it’s been a while since I’ve had one of those famous milkshakes.”

“When are they showing up to donate?” Classie asked and Classic gave her one of his famous smirks before shortcutting Green and Classie to Grillby’s. 

  
  


Of course by the time they got there the place had a table just for the group who had shown up. Practically everyone from the chat except Edge and Foxtrot had shown up.

“All of you… thank you.” Classie was overwhelmed by the support and Grillby was overwhelmed by all the Sanses and Papyruses that had shown up all of the sudden. A good thing he had some help from his own counterparts... 

“i am glad to be a part of this... roxie and i will gladly help.” Lust pressed his teeth against Roxie’s cheek. Roxie smiled.

“we’re glad to help.” Slim says with a smile, sitting backwards in his chair. 

“We couldn’t let a friend down.” Roxie says with a smile towards the pair.

“i thought we were leaving our frisk’s home?” Red asks noticing Roxie. 

“i said for you to because yours is carrying. like mine, i didn’t say the others couldn’t show up if they wanted.” Slim replies. 

“i guess that makes sense.” Red scratches his head.

“Yeah! Only Those Who Are Carrying Are To Not Participate!”

“m-makes things l-less risky.”

“I agree!” Puppet says slamming down the whiskey glass after gulping it down and getting it refilled. 

“will drinking affect the magic?” Classic asked Green watching Puppet drink like if her life depends on it.

“Not at all. Drinking only affects physical attributes… even for monsters like us.”

“good. i want … yeah i know it is just my fear of something going wrong is all.”

“I completely understand.” 

“ANOTHER ROUND BARKEEP!” Puppet yells and Lust and Roxie goes to sit next to them.

“now if i was cursed still i would be tempted to see how a foursome would have sounded with you love.” Lust explained glancing over at Puppet who was drinking pretty heavily. 

“I would still kick your ass.” Puppet retorts.

“Plus you can’t handle all this…” She gestures to her body. 

“relax kitten. i was just talking… relax.” 

“i h-hope so, i ain’t f-feelin’ up to sharin’.” 

“well i would be sharing my fiance as well and it would have to be equal if she wants to.” 

“Hmmm… might be fun unless he decides to strangle someone.” 

“girl... you are full of surprises.” Lust picks Roxie up and sets her on his lap. She giggles.

“You only live once right?” She snuggles into his lap and the others share looks that are like ‘is she for real?’ 

“You know what fuck it… I am in.” Puppet says slamming her glass. She was drunk clearly. Error nearly gags on his drink.

“e-excuse me?”

“Come on if we do this, no one else will ever ask us advice.” 

“... y-you got me there.” 

“wow… just wow…” Slim says.

“we doing this then?” Lust says with a smirk. 

“a-after donations.”

“Someone needs to save those two…” Says Classie. Green seemed non pulsed by the entire thing as he pulled out a small machine that looked like a gray box with a small covered catch dish on one side and a black rubber top.

“ME FIRST! I hate this box… but I drank enough not to care.” Puppet says as she comes up. 

“Just put your hand on it. You won’t feel a thing aside from maybe the slight tingle of magic you’re donating.”

“That is what he said.” Puppet laughed. 

“No, that’s what my brother said.” Green retorts.

“PFFFTTTT… I like you.” 

“w-wow... never thought i’d h-hear that from a p-papyrus that wasn’t s-slim.”

“hey!” Error just snorts at Slim’s protest. Stretch does as well.

“I AM DONE!” Puppet leaves to go back to the bar to drink some more. 

“Oh … i never kissed a girl… this will be weird. Error will you be jealous of me kissing a girl?” Error was still uncertain about all of this. 

“in this instance… i d-don’t think you’ll need to b-but it’s up to you.”

“Roxie, come here…” Puppet waves over and Lust let’s her down to go over to see what Puppet wanted from her. She came over and before she got two words in Puppet kisses her. It was a shock moment from Lust and Error. 

“what... are... you... doing?” Lust found himself growling a bit. 

“w-well you s-started this party.” 

“How did it go for you?” Puppet asked seductively to Roxie. 

“Not bad… but I still prefer my skelly. No offense.”

“None taken. I think I prefer-” Lust pulled Roxie back and held her close as he glares at Puppet who had a smirk.

“Are you getting jealous now?” Roxie asks sweetly.

“n-no… i am l-lust… i can’t g-get jealous.” 

“pfff... y-you shouldn’t l-lie and j-jealousy has nothing to do with your n-namesake.”

“Here then this shouldn’t offend you then.” Puppet hopped off her stool and grabbed Roxie and begins to kiss her again. It was so short that Roxie couldn’t even kiss Puppet back as Lust pushed Puppet back. 


	11. Chapter 11

“ **she is mine…** ” Lust snarled, his eyelights disappearing and all that was Lust was gone momentarily. 

**“my flower, my angel, my everything… touch her like that and i will load next to you and dust you a thousand times over.”**

“c-calm down man, it’s just a k-kiss and you’re t-the one who s-suggested t-this.” Roxie flushed a little. Lust blinked a couple of times.

“sorry, i don’t know what got into me.” 

“i-it’s called being p-possessive. w-we all have it.” 

“do you still want to do the foursome?” Lust asked Roxie. He was having mixed feelings about this.

“We don’t have to, it was just an idea. If you don’t feel comfortable though hun, we don’t have to do this.” 

“It is up to him. He is my ride.” Puppet points at Error.

“in m-more than one way.” Error smirks.

“Damn straight!” Puppet smiles.

“So baby what do you want to do?” 

“i c-could go either w-way. i-it’s his call.”

“i think we should go for it. i want roxie to have the experience of a lifetime.” Lust smiles softly. 

“f-fine with me b-but if t-things get too much w-we need a call sign to halt it.”

“i can’t believe i’m hearing this…” Slim mutters to Red.

“... i wish risk could hear this shit…” Red was just flabbergasted by all this. 

“i’m recording it.” Stretch mutters.

“stretch i would kiss you if i went that way…” Red was just watching this whole scene and then the four of them just left after Roxie put in her magic donation in the machine.

“glad ya don’t pal cuz i don’t either.”

“that did not just happen…” Classic says watching them go. Slim put his hand on the box next.

“well, we’ll hear about it later if it did or didn’t actually happen.

“I Have No Words.” Razz comments.

“I think me and Ink saving our first time is the best choice compared to that…” 

“agreed.” Ink fiddled with some paint he had and pressed the vial to the top of the machine when Slim removed his hand, the paint glowed a little as the magic came from it.

“Speaking of which… I figured the perfect time to … you know.” She was going to do it on the day of Halloween but her nerves got to her. Ink was glad he’d let go of the bottle or he might have dropped it as he flushed.

  
  
  


At Error’s place it was awkward…

“so how do you want to do this? we can pair off and-” 

“f-first the s-safe code.” 

“Oh banana… I hate bananas.” Puppet says. 

“a-any objection?” 

“not from me.” 

“No, I’m good with that.” 

“now about the pairings… i would like to take a nibble from everyone.” Lust purrs. 

“i h-have an idea. let’s g-get to the b-bedroom first.” The four of them head to the bedroom and Puppet glanced at Error curious at what he is thinking. He smirked a little and summoned some strings from the ceiling.

“My man…” Puppet says with a smirk. 

“makes t-things a lot e-easier.”

“we agree nothing leaves this room.” 

“a-agreed.”

“Agreed.”

“No bragging rights?” Puppet asks.

“a-aside from saying we h-had a f-foursome… no. and n-no real names e-either.”

“i think it is best not to mention names.” Lust explains as he nuzzled up to Error and placed some loving kisses against his neck. 

“a-agreed. g-geeze you don’t take long d-do you?” 

“what can i say … i like me some of yous…” 

“This is weird…” Puppet admits watching Lust kiss Error. 

“Hmmm, a little, but it’s also kinda hot…” 

“It is... well what is good for the goose... is good for the gander.” Roxie decided to strip and then eyed the strings curiously, not sure how to do this exactly but settled into one set after some finangling. Puppet did the same and went over and helped Roxie into the straps. Error smirked and made a slight motion with one hand, lifting the girls a little bit off the floor.

“oh… this is getting good…” Lust says as he began to rub Error’s pelvis area. 

“don’t tell me you didn’t miss this.” Error shivered a little. 

“w-we never had this little thing.” He summoned a few strings to wrap around the ladies loosely, brushing along various sensitive points to send pleasure into them.

“oh different you…” Lust summoned his tentacles and began to feel up the girls as he got on his knees and grabbed Error’s member before sticking it into his mouth. Roxie shuddered, groaning at the feel of the tentacles and strings.

“S-sans… ahhh… fuck… fuck…” Puppet was moaning as the pleasure intensified with the tentacles finding their ways around bodies. Lust wasn’t going to let Error off so easy as he sucked hard on his member. Error let out a groan of pleasure.

“f-fuck…” 

“Let me…” Puppet motioned for Error as she was finding herself jealous of the attention that was given to her mate. The strings slackened a little to let both girls walk again, though still brushed against their skin like silk. Puppet went over and pushed Lust aside and took his spot as Lust began to probe her and Roxie with his fingers. Roxie pushed against his fingers, trailing her own down Lust’s spine as she groaned. Puppet was lost in the passion wanting to give her mate the thrill. Error threaded his fingers through her hair.

“f-fuck yes…”

“you sound so beautiful…” Lust was so hard and he couldn’t take it any more as he placed his member into Puppet’s back side and began to thrust into her as she blew Error. Roxie slid her hands along the base of her lover’s spine and along the back of his pelvic bone. 

“oh my asgore...yes…” Lust sent tentacles up behind Error and inserted them into his back side and into Roxie as well. The passion was intense as the room was full of moans and grunts. 

“Ahhh…” Puppet was moaning as she gasped for air as she felt Lust’s tentacles try to grab her boobs…

“you need to switch places…” Lust says backing up.

“I’m for that.” Puppet moved out of the way to let Roxie take her place and Lust smirked lustfully at Error.

“treat her well… this is my angel y-you are playing with.” Puppet made sure to rub her fingers against Error’s soul as she kissed him deeply and heatedly. He returns the heated kiss, lightly running his fingers through Roxie’s hair as she began to suck on him. He used his strings to slide against sensitive spots to make her moan, but he was more careful with her. It was so bizarre as Lust hit his limits cumming inside his lover and Puppet was trying to help her mate reach his max pleasure as well. Roxie shuddered as the magic washed through her and she felt the pleasure surge through her, causing her to suck harder and set off Error’s climax. Lust leaned over and bit her marking her to be his. The strings went slack completely.

“Baby… you were marvelous.” Puppet purred to Error. She wrapped her arms around him.

“y-you were s-spectacular.” He murmurs, nuzzling against her. Roxie was sitting, dazed from the experience. 

“you okay there sweetheart?” Lust asked, as he sat down next to her. He caressed her face wiping away any excess magic that didn’t quite make it. She nuzzled into his touch.

“Error, I never want to do that again.” Puppet whispered. 

“it’s a l-little too weird for my t-tastes.” He mutters. 

“I won’t lie… I didn’t like you filling her up with your magic... Not that she can get pregnant or anything. I j-just… want you to myself.” 

“j-jealous?” He murmurs with a slight purr.

“Yes, I am. You belong to me... I guess I don’t like sharing either. Plus… I think I need to not drink so much…”

“n-noted.” Roxie wasn’t sure what to think, she was still scrambled from the experience.

“hey next week we have a threesome with… i am joking.” 

“i s-sure hope so. t-this ain’t my c-cup of t-tea. one t-time thing.”

“I agree. We did this because… we like to try shit… but… this was WAYYYY too much for us.” Puppet was feeling way too exposed to the pair now and was hiding behind Error. 

“you know i fucked you… you don’t need to hide from me.” Lust purred. 

“s-she’s the s-shy type. lay o-o-off.”

“i thought you two screwed on the first meeting?” 

“d-doesn’t mean she w-was n-not shy afterwards b-buddy.” 

“i guess so. roxie are you okay?” 

“I think I get it.” Roxie finally says. 

“It’s… a little awkward… but maybe for her it’s more than a little.”

“I don’t want him… or her to see me…” Puppet mutters to Error. She felt a little guilty about this whole arrangement. Roxie got up and grabbed her clothes and dressed then headed out of the room, tugging Lust with her and even had grabbed his stuff too.


	12. Chapter 12

“w-wait where are we going?”

“Giving her some space.” She stopped in the living room to hand him his clothes.

“She looked like she was about to pop.”

“i can see her being nervous but she had no reason to be. you never said if you like this or not?”

“I’m not sure yet, I’m still processing all of that. I mean, it was fun, there’s no doubt about that.” 

“it is probably the only time sweetheart. even in my career this was a rare thing.” 

In the bedroom…

“Thank goodness… What have I gotten us into? I am so sorry Error. I should have used the two tiny brain cells and put them together. I am just so sorry.” 

“i-it’s fine sweetheart. he is g-good as his word and w-won’t be back for t-this.” 

“I just can’t believe it. I feel like I betrayed us. I mean we done some kinky shit but… I felt like I forced you into this.” 

“heh, n-no. you didn’t f-force me to d-do anything. you only gave me a r-reason to g-go through with it.”

“You mean you thought about having a four-some before?” 

“m-more like a t-threesome… b-but there isn’t t-that much difference.”

“Threesome? You mean with Lust?” 

“w-when we f-first came here, after w-we’d settled into t-things… l-lust did propose it o-once or twice t-to the elders.” 

“I k-know… but I thought… you are not saying this to make me feel better are you?” 

“n-no. and j-just between us… i k-know both r-red and slim often w-went to lust when they were in h-heat because they couldn’t s-stand it.”

“So we are not the worst beings in the world.” Puppet rest her head against his chest.

“n-no babe. there’s n-nothing wrong with h-having fun as long as everyone i-is in agreement. e-even if it’s n-never done again.”

“I hate to say this… but I think I want a normal life. With kids and less drinking on my end. I never thought I say that.” 

“heh, n-normalish maybe.”

“What do you want? You always go out of the way to make me happy. I want to do the same for you.” 

“b-because seeing you h-happy makes me happy. seeing you smile makes me r-remember times long ago, gives me hope of t-the future.” 

“... About your brother... I like to think we can have a better future.” 

  
  


“I kinda felt that bite near the end by the way… that’s a little kinky.” Roxie says with a slight smile.

“babe... i marked you. it is our way of claiming our mates.” 

“Is that what it means to be marked?” She tilted her head to the side, she seemed curious about this.

“sorta... my magic is now surging its way through you. now other monsters know that you are my one and only.” 

“I like the sound of that.” She sat on the couch.

“i think my days of going around and sleeping with others is over. i will do whatever you ask of me but … i don’t think i can share you anymore.” 

“That’s fair… I don’t think it’s quite something I really wanna do anyway. I think I prefer learning the ropes with you alone. Plus… I don’t really like his magic.” Lust flushed deeply.

“...*cough* like the taste of mine more?” 

“I think I might, but I haven’t had the chance to taste yet. His was kinda bitter honestly and I don’t like bitter things. Oh, we should do that next then! I want to know what you taste like!” Lust kissed her passionately and they disappeared when Puppet and Error entered the living room dressed. 

“l-looks like they l-left.”

“That is rude... I think... is it?” 

“f-for him… no. it’s pretty t-typical for him to run o-off when it’s not a c-client. though... usually would b-be if it were anyone else.”

“Do you think that she will not say anything? How about the others? Some saw us…” 

“i d-don’t think they’ll say anything though the ones who d-did see us might ask if w-we actually did it.”

“Should we deny it? If we have kids… they will be stuck with the reputation we leave behind. For once my mother was right. We lay down tracks whether we see them or not… they are there.” 

“i s-say let them speculate and s-say nothing at all.” 

“You have no regrets?” Puppet took Errors’ hand. 

“i w-wouldn’t say that, but s-sometimes the best way to avoid poor t-tracks of the p-past is simply to l-leave it where it should stay… in the p-past.” 

“You always know how to make me feel, even if I screw up bad, that I can be redeemed for my sins.” 

“t-there’s few sins that c-can’t be redeemed. lust isn’t o-one of them.” 

“Heh… you need to know that, unlike the other red souls. I have yet to get the menu to come up or see those save points that the other Frisk’s spoke of.” 

“i d-don’t think you’ve ever really needed them. that’s w-why. you’re s-stronger than they are.” 

“Stronger? Really?”

“i think s-so, because you f-face your consequences rather than s-searching for a way out… that’s all a l-load or r-reset ever was… a c-coward’s way out of the c-consequences of actions and w-words.” She smiled at his words and nuzzled against him.

“I always knew that a coward can run but it takes real balls to stand up and take the consequences.” 

“e-exactly.”

  
  
  
  


At Grillby’s… 

“I think we have more than enough magic for now to make a supply to last a couple of months.” Green was saying.

“That is good because watching Smartie drinking the “kool aid” is kinda sad.” Smartie was drunk off her ass as she sipped the special drink. Ink was supporting her, trying to figure out who got his mate drunk.

“You are so adorable... I love you.” Smartie says with a hiccup.

“i love ya too, but i think it’s time we go.” Ink says, scrambling a little to draw a door and support her at the same time. It wasn’t an easy thing to do but he somehow managed.

“hehe… worth spiking the punch.” Red teased to Slim.

“pff.. you are so in for it if he ever finds out.” Slim laughs once the pair are gone.

“he deserves this for making me lose some gold the other day. he was supposed to seal the deal.” 

“pff, you mean with her? i heard the rumor about that, but i didn’t think it’d go through. that’ll be the day i think.”

“apparently she asked advice from error and puppet. the newest kinky couple.” 

“pff, she really shoulda probably asked you or me.” 

“i know. who knew error was into that shit.” 

“lust, apparently. i’m not sure they’d go through with it though. error hates being touched in general, let alone like _that_ and by what is essentially a stranger? c’mon man, i don’t think the odds are high it was anything but hot air. or, knowing lust… a threesome with voyeurism.” 

“you are probably right. knowing error he probably dropped them off into the ocean and took his mate home.” 

“pfff... maybe we should ask them if they can swim.” 

“pfff… that would be hilarious.” Slim took out his phone again and shot off a text to lust.

Slimmybae: hey lust… can you swim?

Lust: i can. so does my little swimmers too.

Slimmybae: can your new bae swim too? 

Lust: yes she can. why?

Slimmybae: just wonderin’ if we needed to rescue you from the ocean.

Lust: hehe… swam from the sharks and my lady is like a mermaid. we are good.

Lust shows Roxie the texts with a smirk. 

Roxie looked up from where she was sitting.

“I see… but I don’t care what they think.” She slowly licked a stripe along his member.

Lust: sorrry guys my lady is working hard on her hands and knees cleaning up… gotta go. 


	13. Chapter 13

“ahhh... babe… you are a master.” He groaned, grabbing the arm rests of the chair. 

“I’m a fast learner Master Lust.” She purrs even as she continues to stroke him with her tongue.

“f-fuck... i think even with the curse you could have curbed my… ugh... my p-... fuck fuck…” He arched into her. She had gone from licking to sucking on him. He held her head gently down and closed his eye sockets enjoying this. He groaned and moaned as he felt her. To complete their little role play, she even had on a sexy slave costume; her tongue swirling around his member when she wasn’t sucking on him.

“so close… you need to work harder to earn that fr-freedom you s-seek…” Lust brushed his tongue against his teeth as he trembled feeling the immense amount of pleasure roll through him. She sucked on him as hard as she was able, wanting to draw more pleasure out of him.  All of a sudden her mouth was filled with his magic. She swallowed it, licking the tip of his member clean.

“fuck love… that was memorizing… you have your freedom today.” He pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss lovingly.

“You’re tasty. Freedom or no, I think I’ll do that again in the future.” He kissed her gently.

“Babe, angel of mine… you have no idea what pleasures you have in store for you in the future.” 

“I look forward to finding out.” She settled into his lap, curling up to be close to him. He held onto her, and held her knees up so she can be as close as possible as he nuzzled his head against hers.

  
“i love you…” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
